charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tess Fowler
Tess Fowler is a Los Angeles, California based comic book artist. In 2010, she was asked to do the interior artwork for Charmed Comics issue #6, entitled Morality Bites Back, and she was then asked to do the interiors for issue #11, Last Witch Effort. She was also given more time to complete issue #11. Sketches of the Charmed Ones Although Tess has said she enjoyed working on the Charmed Comics series, she commented that Phoebe Halliwell was the most difficult sister to sketch but is the one she enjoyed sketching the most. She hopes fans of the series and comics are pleasantly surprised with her work for the comic which is set for a February release. In mid January, she updated her Facebook status to: ::Sitting down to work on some Charmed pin ups. Have to work the girls' faces out of my system so I can move on to other things. 9x06_TessFowlerPiperHalliwellSketch.jpg|Piper Halliwell 9x06_TessFowlerPhoebeHalliwellSketch.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 9x06_TessFowlerPaigeMatthewsSketch.jpg|Paige Matthews Preview of her Work from Morality Bites Back 9x06_MoralityBitesBack_Comic.jpg|The 1st page from Issue #6 Charmed Renaissance Sketches Tess-Fowler_Renaissance.jpg Tess-Fowler_Renaissance1.jpg Tess-Fowler_Renaissance2.jpg Tess-Fowler_Renaissance3.jpg Tess-Fowler_Renaissance4.jpg Tess-Fowler_Renaissance5.jpg Tess-Fowler_Renaissance6.jpg Trivia *Tess recently announced she would doing the interiors for issue #11: Sooo...guess who's illustrating Issue #11 of Charmed? =D *Tess was recently asked who her favorite Charmed One is, she responded: ::My favorite Charmed one used to be Paige, because...well...LOOK at her. Haha! been a Rose McGowan fan for awhile. She's just so CUTE to watch! But now my favorite is Phoebe because I've drawn her so much in this book. *When asked which of the men she thought was best for each Charmed One, Tess responded: ::I missed the last 2 seasons of Charmed, and parts of the 6th season. (Catching up on the show as I work on the series) Though I adore Leo and Coop...I was seriously bummed when Drake had to leave. Billy Zane was so cool! *When a fan asked which demon Tess would like to go up against, she responded: ::You're probably not going to like my answer since he's not a villain but he WAS a demon (even if he was technically reformed) so I say it counts. I would have a crazy dance off with Drake, and the girls could help me. LOL *When asked what she thought of Piper and Prue, she responded: ::Piper is the big sister I wish I'd had. Prue was my original favorite though. Was bummed when she was no longer on the show. *A fan asked Tess what she thought when she was asked to do a Morality Bites Back, she said: ::I was quite excited because I'd been secretly coveting the position for quite awhile by the time I was hired. =) *A fan also asked her what her favorite role of a Charmed actor/actress outside of Charmed is, Tess said: ::Rose McGowan in '''Planet Terror'. And I'm sad we won't be seeing her as Red Sonja. I think that would have been epic.'' :: :: Category:Charmed Comics Category:Out of Universe